


Indulge Me

by tonkatsupls



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Complete, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 11:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16722477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonkatsupls/pseuds/tonkatsupls
Summary: Lyon just wanted to know what it was like to be bitten by the twins at the same time.Vampire!AU in that Ephraim and Eirika needs to drink blood and when they feed on someone, they make them feel certain emotions.





	Indulge Me

**Author's Note:**

> Based off an idea posed by two friends in the RP server I'm in!

            Lyon wanted to believe that his question was innocent.

            He felt the heat crawl up the back of his neck as the twins glanced at each other, Ephraim’s lance dropping to his side, Eirika’s eyes lifting from the book she was reading. He tucked a hair behind his ear as he muttered an explanation for his curiosity, pretending that it was a sudden idea, acting as if there was any suitable justification for his need, the absolute desire of his to know the answer to the question that had haunted his thoughts for ages. He wanted the twins to say yes, to agree with his request as if he had simply asked them to fetch him a flask of water.

            If only it had been that easy. 

            Instead, he sat there as he listened to the twins’ gentle yet firm voices as they explained all the reasons why that would be a bad idea, of how they had no real knowledge of the effect they cast on people, of how they were not sure that they could control themselves, of their doubts as to whether or not Lyon would be _safe_. Yet Lyon was fully aware that he was inviting danger with his request, that “ _safe_ ” was the last thing on his mind. And so he watched as matching expressions of surprise filled their faces when his response matched their strength, his tone carrying a quiet kind of fire he didn’t know he had as he argued with them, explaining that he was not so frail that he would break under them, and that really, it was simply an experiment of sorts, and that he trusted them both. The argument lasted for a couple minutes more until finally, _finally_ , they conceded, albeit with regret already etched into their features.

            But Lyon pushed their worries aside from his mind as Ephraim wrapped his arms around his waist, as Eirika climbed onto his lap. He nodded numbly as the twins spoke urgently, of their insistence that he do something, _anything_ , the moment it got too much, that perhaps a safe word could be used or if his mind was too far gone by then that he could simply strike one of them on the side or… His voice was calm, so soothing, so much like the Lyon _they knew_ , as he reassured them that really and truly he would be fine, that he was simply looking for something akin to the answer of a math equation when in reality impatience roared inside him, that it was taking everything in him not to push one of their heads down onto the soft skin of his neck and _just start already_.

            It was Ephraim who bit first.

            Lyon hissed as jolts of pain coursed through the side of his neck, for Ephraim always dug deep as if he was desperately searching for a treasure trove within Lyon’s core. However, the initial sting was soon replaced by the familiar feeling of fire burning through his veins, for during the rare times that Ephraim fed on him, it always felt as if the sun had been snatched from the air and buried into Lyon’s body. Lyon so desperately yearned for his hands to clamp down on one of his arms, for his nails to rake through Ephraim’s skin as he drew blood, the red liquid staining his fingers as he-

            He could hardly feel the pricking sensation of Eirika fastening herself onto the base of his neck. His body went limp as a distinct cool washed over him, as if he was suddenly dipped into ice water. Eirika was always so gentle when she fed, her sucking soft as she coaxed the blood out of Lyon’s veins. A fog clouded his mind as he closed his eyes, allowing himself to be lost into the haze that was Eirika, for his thoughts to be of nothing _but_ Eirika. He wanted Eirika to wrap her arms around him, to be enveloped into her being as she murmured sweet nothings into his ear, for her to hold him close and never let go.

            The two sensations warred as heat flushed his skin, as his mind electrified into nothingness. Lyon’s breathing hitched when Ephraim’s grip tightened as he brought him closer, his gasps turning shallow and ragged when Eirika pressed herself forward onto his chest. He could only melt under the pressure of Eirika trailing her fingers around his body, could only let out a giddy smile as he felt Ephraim _growing_ behind him. Lyon was only vaguely aware of the noises that escaped his lips, of the needy half-drunken tone that coated his pleas for them to bite _harder_ , _harder, more_ , until-

            It was Eirika who pulled away first.

            Lyon’s eyes snapped open as Eirika straightened her posture. He could feel his emotions slowly fade as he listened to Eirika plead with her brother, a _thwump_ cracking through the air until he too felt Ephraim leave him. He could hardly register the apologies that escaped them in a rush, of the _I didn’t mean for things to go this far_ ’s, of the _Are you okay?_ ’s, as his head dropped onto Eirika’s shoulder, his back pressed against Ephraim’s chest. Lyon could only sigh, his eyes drooping shut as he wondered when the next time would be, for he would surely ensure that this time would not be the last.


End file.
